Déclaration passionnée
by sam malefoy
Summary: Drago prend un initiative qui en surprend plus d'un!il en à marre de se cacher!ba finalement c'est pas one shot mais ça sera pas très long pour ceux qui disaient qu'une suite pourait plomber l'histoire je fait donc cours mais LIZEZ ET REVIEWEZ!siouplééééé
1. Default Chapter

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble secrètement, ils n'avaient rien dit à personne leur histoire avait commencée par un heureux hazard .Ils étaient tous deux préfets en chefs et devaient organiser des bals ils avaient donc décidés d'en faire trois cette année , un à Halloween , un à Noël et un pour la fin de l'année.

Flash Back 

Ils étaient donc au bal d'Halloween Hermione avait un cavalier qui l'éxaspérait elle voulait à tous prix s'en débarrassé !Drago quant à lui avait plusieurs cavalières qui se battaient pour lui tant il était un coureur de jupons.

Hermione trouva un endroit où s'asseoir, elle se reposa quelques minutes puis quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle.C'était tenu de leur rôles de préfets en chefs ils ne s'insultaient plus mais ne se parlaient pas énormément.

« Bonne soirée Granger ? »

« Non, j'ai ce crétin de Mattiew qui me harcèle j'aurais jamais du accepté de venir avec lui !Et toi ? »

« C'est la même sauf que toi t'en à qu'un seul c'est fini j'invite plus jamais plusieurs filles la prochaine fois c'est une seule !ou alors je ne viens pas ! »

Hermione se mit à rire et se figea soudain.

« Merde c'est pas vrai pas lui ! Malefoy !Embrasse moi ! »

« HEIN ?QUOI ? »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et il devait avouer qu'elle embrassait divinement bien.Mattiew les regarda puis parti dégouté ainsi que les admiratrices de Drago qui étaient arrivées entre temps.

Ils se détachèrent encore choqués par leur acte mais ils se souriaient, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, tous trop occupés à danser.Drago se décida à reprendre la parole :

« Tu crois pas qu'on devrait recommencer au cas où ils reviendraient ? »demanda t-il dans une moue enfantine.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la Gryffondor qui vint s'installer sur ces genoux et se remit à l'embrasser de plus belle.

Fin du Flash back 

« Drago à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda Hermione se préparant pour le bal.

« À nous.À la façon dont ça a commencé ! »

Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

« Et je me disais aussi qu'on devrait mettre notre relation au grand jour de toute façon Poudlard est fini et tu passe tes vacances au manoir avec ma mère et moi c'est décidé !Depuis que mon père est mort on fait ce qu'on veut chez moi ! »

« Drago tu en es sûr ? J'ai peur tu sais de la réaction des autres. »

« Je sais mon amour je sais. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais . »

« Dans ce cas laisse moi faire ! »

« Mouais » dit elle songeuse.

« J'aurais voulu aller à ce dernier bal avec toi Drago ! »

« Hé faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »dit-il moqueur.

Elle lui mit un léger coup dans l'épaule en gage de vengeance et le laissa.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle(en tant que préfets) tout était magnifique.Tous les élèves étaient conviés ceux de toutes les années étaient présent.Hermione quitta Drago pour aller danser avec Harry et Ron.La musique devint soudain plus douce Hermione reconnaissait la chanson c'était une chanson moldue du groupe KYO elle l'aimait beaucoup.Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un CD elle se retourna et le vit,Drago sur une sorte de petite scène qui tenait un micro et chantait ces paroles d'une voix tellement envoûtante qu'elle lui donnait des frissons.

Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé,

Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait

Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées

Qu'on est plus seul, jamais

Comme une revanche inésperée,

Comme une urgence à partager

Une évidence en moi se fait

J'ai découvert en elle,

J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes

Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel

J'ai découvert en elle,

j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,

Une attache à nulle autre pareille

Mes racines et mes ailes qui font de notre histoire,

De nos regards, un trait d'union,

Et de mes chaînes, ma liberté sans condition,

Et ma plus belle prison

Comme une revanche inesperée,

Comme une urgence à partager

Une évidence en moi se fait

J'ai découvert en elle,

J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes

Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel

J'ai découvert en elle,

j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,

Une attache à nulle autre pareille

J'ai découvert en elle,

J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes

Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel

J'ai découvert en elle,

j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,

Une attache à nulle autre pareille

Toute la salle était sous le choc qui aurait pensé que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir une telle voix, et surtout de qui cette chanson pouvait elle bien parler ?

« Je tiens à offrir cette chanson à la fille avec qui je sors depuis Halloween déjà et que j'aime plus que tout au monde.Je tiens à lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout et que je veux faire ma vie entière avec elle et c'est aussi pour cela que je prend le micro ce soir. »

Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis le pire était Hermione elle avait la bouche ouverte et ne savait même plus comment la refermer elle croyait avoir oublié.

« Et je vous préviens tout de suite les cardiaques faites attention vous aller être choqués de savoir qui c'est !Alors je vais vous le dire maintenant, le soleil de ma vie la seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais jamais c'est…HERMIONE GRANGER ! »

Harry et Ron s'arretèrent de respirer de même que toute la salle , Hermione avait les yeux remplis de larmes tant elle était émue.

« Allez ma belle viens c'est pas fini ! »dit-il en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant sur la scène avec lui.

Ils montèrent et Drago reprit :

« Je sais que beaucoup de vous se souviendront de moi et pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons mais je voudrais que vous vous souveniez de moi pour ceci. »

Il s'agenouilla alors devant Hermione sortant un écrin de sa poche et lui demanda :

« Hermione…amour…veux tu m'épouser ? »

Hermione fondit alors en larmes murmurant un petit oui et sautant au cou de Drago en lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Drago et lui dit :

« Malefoy ?je me demandait si on pouvait effacer nos différents car ce que tu as fait là c'est une preuve de changement ! »

« Ok Potter mais maintenant c'est Drago ! »

« Ok et moi Harry !Au fait ta vraiment une putain de voix on à un groupe déjà donc si tu veux t'y joindre… »

« Ouais c'est sympa j'y penserais .»

Et il embrassa Hermione afin de sceller leur accord.

« Je t'aime Drago. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. »


	2. lizez

Coucou !Hé bien en fait ce n'est pas un chapitre mais je me demandais juste si vous vouliez réellement une suite car je n'en avais pas prévu !Et que vu que ça m'a été demandé je voudrais savoir votre avis.Je veux bien faire un effort mais bon que je le fasse pour rien !Voilà donc donnez moi votre avis si je continue ou pas.


	3. la suite!

Coucou !ba c'était histoire de vous dire que je fais une suite même si comme youpla je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une si bonne idée.wala d'abord le RAR :

Cricri :Et bien merci de ta review ça me fait plaisir et donc tu voulais une suite, la voilà !bisous

Oceana-666 ;Ba écoute si ça te fait rire c'est tant mieux j'espère que tu va continuer d'aimer ma fic !bisous

Lol :c'est bien beau de parler encore faudrait-il que ça soit intéressant !Donc si tu as des critiques à faire autant quelles servent !Si quelque chose ne te plais pas dans ma fic dis le mais de façon à ce que je puisse l'améliorer.A moins que « ça craint »(ça s'écrit comme sa) soient les deux seuls mots de vocabulaire que tu ais !

Ewilan59 :D'abord je te remercie de tes reviews car tu en à aussi mis sur mon autre fic !donc voilà merci beaucoup !voici la suite bisous !

Sarah Lily Potter :merci de ta review et voilà la suite !bisous

Lily : merci de dire que ça te plait ça fait plaisir !donc voilà la suite.

Youpla :Je tenais à te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe mais bon ya des gens qui ont demandés la suite !donc la voilà j'espère quand même que tu continuera de lire ma fic sinon j'en ai une autre que je vais pas tarder à publier !j'espère que tu aimeras !bisous

Je tenais aussi à dire que j'ai deux autres fics sur ce site dont une que j'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je n'ai pas grand monde qui la lit car il y un un personnage de ma création !donc si vous pouviez aller la lire perso je trouve que c'est la mieux !merci ! c'est « Les liens du sang » avec bien sur Drago !

……………………………………………………………………………………

C'était le grand jour,ils avaient déjà quittés Poudlard depuis plusieurs mois,plus exactement 8mois.Hermione avait voulu attendre sa majorité pour se marié avec Drago ce qui n'était pas obligatoire dans le monde des sorciers.Elle était debout depuis plusieurs heures se trouvant face à une Ginny surexcitée qui était censée l'aider à de préparer.Elle était censée car au contraire elle la ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.Elle courait dans tous les sens en se maquillant et se démaquillant toutes les trente secondes.

« Ginny !C'est moi qui me marie pas la peine de stressé comme ça ! »

« Mais Hermione !je suis quand même ta demoiselle d'honneur où je sais plus quoi !Et puis c'est la première fois que j'assiste à un mariage moldu ! »

« Mais ne t'énerve pas comme ça Gin !C'est un mariage tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal !C'est les traditions sorcières qui sont étranges !Allez calme toi. »

« D'accord ,d'accord. Besoin d'aide ? »

« Eu oui je veux bien que tu m'aide à fermer ma robe car j'ai un peu de mal !Et après moi je m'occupe de toi je vais te maquiller !Comme ça tu pourra enfin faire ce que tu as à faire avec Harry ! »

Ginny devint rouge pivoine.Elles avait promis à Hermione que si elle n'était pas avec Harry avant le mariage de cette dernière elle devait lui sauter dessus sans lui laisser le choix aujourd'hui.Elle aida Hermione à fermer sa robe avec quelques difficultés en effet Hermione attendait un heureux événement.Elle arborait donc un ventre bien rond elle était enceinte de maintenant six mois.Elle s'occupa ensuite de maquiller Ginny.Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'allait pas vers elle.Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux roux au niveau des épaules,avait fait quelques mèches blondes et était devenue tout bonnement magnifique.C'était le seul mot que trouvait Hermione pour qualifier Ginny weasley.Elles pensaient exactement la même chose l'une de l'autres et avait un véritable rapport fraternel.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés elles commencèrent à sortir toutes deux de la salle où elles se trouvaient.Sur le chemin elle rencontrèrent la seconde demoiselle d'Honneur.Qui était la petite amie de Ron depuis environ 6mois,eux aussi avaient des projets plutôt réjouissant au sujet de mariage mais désiraient attendre encore un peu.

« Hé Pansy !s'écria Hermione.ça te va drôlement bien cette tenue !Si j'avais sû que tu serait ma demoiselle d'honneur et que tu porterais un jour du rouge gryffondor ! »

« Mouais,c'est surtout avec qui je sors qui est étonnant ! » marmonna Pansy en souriant elle aimait Ron c'était flagrant.Elle et Hermione étaient devenues de bonne amies durant les dernier mois et le fait qu'elle sorte avec Ron les avaient encore plus rapprochées.

Elle se dirigeait de plus en plus vers la salle de cérémonie,là où l'attendait son amour,son Drago,l'homme de sa vie.Plus elle s'avançait plus elle se sentait stressée , elle tremblait de tous ses membres puis passa la porte.

La salle était magnifique,il y avait des roses rouges et blanches partout,Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise puis reprenant ses esprits avança Mr Weasley lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener à l'hôtel,ses parents étant décédée lors de sa sixième année,tués par des mangemorts la famille Weasley avait très vite considéré Hermione comme faisant partie de leur famille.

Drago pendant ce temps la contemplait,il la dévorait des yeux ,il les regardaient, elles sa femme et sa fille,il savait qu'il aurait une fille ,il voulait une fille !Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi belle,pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point il la trouvait magnifique.Elle portait une robe de soie blanche simple fine ,on aurait plus dit une robe de soirée très chic qu'une robe de mariée mais il avait vu ses yeux lorsqu'elle les avait posés sur cette robe.Tout en elle aurait pu la confondra à un ange.

Elle arrivait à sa hauteur,Drago lui prit les mains dans les siennes.La cérémonie fut un peu longue et l'ennui se lisait sur les traits de Drago qui songeait 'Alala quelle manipulatrice,elle sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser mais quand même si j'avais su que j'allais me marier comme un moldu il y à deux ans je me serait tué !'.

'Bla bla bla mais merde je veux embrasser la mariée moi !'

« Mr Malefoy Drago voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Granger Hermione ici présente ? »

« Je le veux .»Dit Drago déterminé.

« Mlle Granger Hermione voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Malfoy Drago ici présent ? »

« Je le veux ».

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Drago s'approcha alors d'Hermione posa une main sur son ventre rond, l'attira à lui puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres au milieu des applaudissements.

Les deux seules personne qui n'applaudissaient c'était Harry et Ginny, en effet celle ci lui avait comme le dit si bien l'expression sauté dessus et ne lui avait laissé aucun choix.Ils s'embrassaient tous deux sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et de Drago.


	4. chapitre3

g RAR :

Oceana-666 : g/ merci beaucoup de tes reviews !(sur mes deux fics c'est super sympa !voilà la suite !bisous

g ewilan59 : g/ merci c'est gentil !ba j'espère que tu aimeras la suite pour le couple Ron et Pansy je me suis dit que se retrouvant tous seuls tous les deux !(ron aime mione et pansy aime draco !)lol ba les pauvres !bisous

g Lily : g/ ba merci de ta review j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !bizou

Chapitre 3 :

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin,le printemps venait d'arriver.On dit que le printemps et la saison des amours ,cela devait être vrai car quelques jours auparavant Ron et Pansy avait annoncé la future venue au monde de leur enfant ,en effet Pansy était enceinte d'un mois et demi à croire que Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas les seule à avoir passé un nuit de noce mouvementée !Quant à Harry et Ginny et bien on peut dire que depuis le mariage de Drago et Hermione ils étaient totalement inséparables.

Hermione allait accoucher d'ici quelques jours trois semaines au maximum avait dit le médecin.Celui ci leur avait par la même occasion confirmé la pensée de Drago ou plutôt son souhait,ila allaient avoir une petite fille,ils vivaient au manoir Malefoy et dans le manoir un peu moins sombre depuis la mort de Lucius,Hermione et Narcissa avaient toutes deux aménagé une chambre,toute rose bonbon.Hermione trouvait ça un peu « cucu » comme elle l'avait dit à Drago mais c'était laissé entraîner par Narcissa 'le sens de la persuasion de chez Malefoy'pensait-elle.En effet les arguments de sa belle mère était plutôt sympathique selon Hermione,elle se disait qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucius elle pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir.

FLASH BACK :

Hermione et Narcissa étaient devenues plutôt proche depuis que cette la gryffondor avait emménagé au manoir.Elle discutait de la couleur de la chambre du bébé qui s'était avéré être une petite fille.

« Au Hermione !regarde ce rose bonbon !Il n'y à rien de mieux pour une fillette que d'avoir une chambre rose tu ne crois pas ? »

« Eu et bien je ne sais pas,je trouve ça un peu…flashy non ? »

« Non pas du tout !J'aurais voulu une chambre toute rose moi étant petite mais mon père voulais des couleurs serpentard »soupira t-elle.

« Bon et bien on regarde ce qu'il y à d'autre ? »

« Bon d'accord »fit Narcissa avec une tête de petite fille triste.

« Ok va pour le rose !Mais ne me refaite plus jamais cette moue d'accord ? »

« Raaaaaaaaa Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? »demanda Hermione un peu éffrayée par le changement d'attitude de mme Malefoy mère (C'est Mione maintenant mme Malefoy tout court !)

« Je t'ai déjà dit et redit de me tutoyer !Déjà que tu fais de moi une grand mère n'en rajoute pas s'il te plais . »

« D'accord mais j'ai du mal ! »dit Hermione avec un soupir de soulagement.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hermione sourit à cette pensée,il lui arrivait encore de vouvoyer Narcissa.Elle contempla la chambre de sa fille,elle était rose,selon le choix de Narcissa ,le bas du mur était peint en blanc pour éviter que pattenron se fasse les griffes sur le papier peint.La moquette elle était rose aussi avec des dessin de mickey et minnie qui étaient en mouvements grâce à la magie.

Drago arriva derrière elle et lui déposa un bisou dans le cou.Elle sursauta :

« Drago tu m'a fait peur !Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

Il sourit puis la pris dans ses bras.

« Désolé amour »lui dit il mi-désolé mi-amusé.

« Ce n'est rien mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu la petite bouge de plus en plus ! »

« Dois je te rappeler qu'elle va arrivé d'ici quelques jours ? »

« Ouais ba désolé mais j'ai jamais accouché moi ! »

« Rooo t'es sautes d'humeurs c'est chiant à force chérie !Va manger un truc tu seras tranquille après ! »

« Mais tu me prends pour une oie ou quoi !attends j'ai pris dix kilos déjà et je suis énorme alors j'ai bien le droit de me plaindre et d'être désagréable non mais merde alors! »

Drago explosa de rire il en avait les larmes aux yeux,entre deux crises de fou rire il réussi à articuler :

« Alors c'est juste ça !juste parce que tu a grossi tu es comme ça !mais mon amour c'est pas quelques kilos qui vont te rendre plus laide ! »

« A parce que je suis laide !Et bien merci Drago merci beaucoup ! »hurla Hermione se mettant à pleurer.

« Mais tu m'as mal compris !Hermione par pas reviens !»

Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Pansy se mit alors à rire comme un fou sous le regard contrarié de Drago et celui courroucé de sa petite amie.

« Et ben merde alors Drago j'aimerais pas être à ta place !J'espère qu'elle sera pas comme ça ma chérie à moi ! »

Drago soupira alors et dit :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle se trouve laide !elle est magnifique !et puis qu'est ce qu'elle est susceptible c'est atroce . »

« DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »entendit-on hurler.Puis Hermione arriva en haut des escalier l'air paniquer et dit :

« Elle arrive ! »

Drago alors se figea puis courut chercher Hermione qui sanglotait sous la douleur en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée de s'être enervée.

Et oui suite au prochain chapitre !je suis désolée de pas mettre les chapitre plus vite mais en faite j'avais vraiment pas prévu une suite donc voilà !en espérant que vous aller aimer et surtout REVIEWER !bisoussssssssss


	5. Chapter 4

**RAR :**

**Arwenajane : **merci beaucoup de ta review ça fé très plaisir voilà la suite !

**Tonks : **ba écoute merci de ta review à toi aussi c'est très sympa ça me donne envie de continuer !

**Mlle Potter :** d'abord merci de ta review c'est gentil et pour répondre a ta question non je pouvait pas attendre que Hermione ai accouché lol comme ça j'aurais plus de lecteur mdr !c'est comme ça que ça se fait !allé bisou

**Ocenana-666 :**Alors toi t'es ma reviweuse en chef !franchement c'est un plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice !allé bisous a toi !

**Hermy.67 :** ba merci de ta review !bien sur qu'il y a une suite la voilà !avec vos gentilles reviews je peux que continuer !Tant mieux si ça te fait rire moi ça me fait plaisir !

**Sarouchka :**Merci beaucoup !mais quand même de la a dire que je suis douée !(toute rouge moi !) c'est super gentil surtout que ce que j'ai lu de toi j'ai complètement kiffé a mort !lol bon allé voilà la suite bisous.

**Feylie :**Alors toi tu met des reviews à chaque chapitre !tro bien (je m'incline devant le grand maître donneur de reviews !)ya pas de mal à être folle t'inkiète pas je le suis aussi allé bisou merci encore de tes reviews.Voilà la suite.

Chapitre précédent : « Drago elle arrive ! »

Drago après avoir transporté Hermione dans l'une des chambres appela le médicomage qui devait venir à domicile pour l'accouchement d'Hermione.Celui ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard Drago le regarda d'un air mauvais ,il était jeune ,trop jeune et un peu trop séduisant à son goût 'c'est un médecin que je voulais pas un gigolo !' songea Drago.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda le jeune médicomage.

« Dans une chambre en haut je vais vous y conduire »dit Drago tout crispé.

Il mirent quelques seconde à arriver dans la chambre ou se trouvait Hermione en compagnie de Narcissa qui lui caressait les cheveux afin de la calmer.La pauvre Hermione se tordait de douleur Drago était très mal pour elle ,il ne pouvait s 'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.Mais sa culpabilité fit vite place à une fureur terrible lorsqu'il prit conscience que le jeune médecin était à deux centimètres du sexe de sa femme.'Quel pervers !Connard qu'il dégage de là où jle tue cet abruti.'pensa t-il.Mais il fut interrompit dans ses pensées si saine soit-elle par le médecin qui s'écria :

« Je vois la tête !Poussez ! »

Hermione regarda Drago un instant puis passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel puis elle fit par hurler :

« Drago Malefoy je te hais !Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais tu entends ! Jamais,finite,finish,acabo,stop ! »

Drago blanchît pour devenir à la limite de la transparence et le médecin le rassura :

« Ne vous inquiéter pas Mr Malefoy elles disent presque toutes ça mais elle finissent par changé d'avis une fois que c'est terminer. »

« Mouais »dit Drago ayant reprit une teinte à peu près normale .

Hermione eu une autre contraction puis devînt rouge pour finir violette.'Merde ça va être quelle couleur maintenant ?Cinq gallions sur le bleu !' pensa Drago puis il sourit de sa bêtise 'si elle m'entendait elle me tuerait !'

Hermione n'en pouvait plus elle ne cessait de hurler des choses horribles que personne n'aurait un jour imaginé sortir de la bouche de Hermione Granger,ex préfete en chef de poudlard.On aurait pu croire qu'elle était parente de la mère de Sirius Black mais mettons cela sur le coup de la douleur.

Dans un dernier cri de la mère,on entendit ceux d'un enfant…ou plutôt d'une enfant.

« La voilà enfin » dit le médecin à Hermione puis à Drago en lui tendant l'adorable bébé qui s'arrêta de pleurer une fois dans les bras de son père.

« Bonjour jolie poupée. »dit Drago tout ému.

La petite le contemplait de ses grand yeux bleus comme ceux de tous les bébés mais Drago savait qu'elle aurait ses yeux.Elle avait en guise de cheveux une longue mèche de cheveux blonds (long je parle pour un bébé hein !donc 4cm c'est déjà bien ! ).Drago lui sourit puis la donna à sa mère.

Lorsque Hermione tînt la petite dans ses bras elle semble s'illuminer,la regarda en souriant bêtement puis demanda à Drago :

« Alors pour son prénom ?Tu pense à quoi ? Je voudrais qu'on soit d'accord tous les deux même si tu m'as dit de le choisir. »

Un elfe de maison se saisit alors du bébé et le tua sauvagement.Mais non !il l'emmène pour le laver !(z'y avez quand même pas cru.)

Drago se concentra plusieurs minutes ,cela se voyait sur son visage puis il releva la tête sourit et demanda :

« Que penses-tu de Lilith ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis sourit à Drago et déclara :

« J'aime beaucoup !Mais ça a une double signification tu sais surtout dans le monde sorcier elle risque d'avoir un sacré caractère !Tu sais d'où vient le prénom Lilith. »

« Ouais mais j'adore ce prénom je prend le risque,et on ne pourra pas la faire pire que sa mère de toute façon. »dit Drago d'un air malicieux.

« Dray !t'as pas honte de dire ça à ta pauvre petite femme qui vient de souffrir le martyr ? »

« NON !j'ai pas honte »dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« Gamin ! »dit Hermione

« Mais si elle peut être pire que toi !attends t'as vu le mélange ! »(Ou elle sera un gentil petit ange feignant ou une bosseuse démoniaque vous préférez quoi vous ?moi la 2 mdr !)

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement alors que l'elfe de maison entrait dans la pièce et ramenait la petite Lilith emmitouflée dans une petite robe bleue.Le jeune homme pris la petite et constata qu'elle était avec sa mère la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu(la mère de Lilith donc Hermione).Elle lui semblait si fragile,tellement belle,c'était son trésor.Il l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde.Hermione arracha Drago à sa contemplation de la petite merveille en se levant péniblement.

« Où vas tu ? »

« Me doucher !j'en ai fichtrement besoin ! Je reviens vite promis bébé enfin… bébés avec un'S' ».Elle embrassa successivement sa fille et son mari puis sorti de la pièce.

« Alors petit démon tu vas avoir un sacré caractère .J'ose même pas imaginé le résultat dit-il à la petite fille qu'il regardait avec adoration. »

« Elle serait promise à faire de plus grande chose si elle était de moi,si elle était une sang pure… »déclara alors une femme sortie de l'ombre.

« Jade »cracha Drago

FINI !lol la suite au prochain épisode mdr !

Alors pour ceux qui se pose la question Lilith c'est le prénom de la première femme de Adam qui à été bannie de l'enfer car elle ne se pliait pas aux désirs de celui ci donc ne respectait pas ce pourquoi Dieu l'avait crée.C'est aussi un nom qui à une éthymologie latine qui veut dire nuit,sombre et c'est le nom d'une grande démone,d'où le surnom « petit démon. »

Allez bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 5

_**Non ce n'est pas un rêve ! j'ai enfin mouver mon… et écrit une suite à cette fic ! aujourd'hui je suis malade (trachéite au moins le nom est joli lol) et donc je relisais mes reviews (bon remède, très bon remède) et je me suis dit que j'étais chienne de vous faire attendre ! Mais vraiment alors I'm sorry j'espère que vous me pardonner… biz !**_

_**Fin chapitre 4 :**_

« Elle serait promise à faire de plus grande chose si elle était de moi, si elle était une sang pur… »Déclara alors une femme sortie de l'ombre.

« Jade »cracha Drago

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

« Ravie de voir que tu te souviens de moi Dray… »

« Une vipère comme toi ne s'oublie pas… » Répondit Drago en reposant sa fille dans le berceau.

« Ta sang de bourbe Gryffondor t'a contaminé, on dirait. »

Drago lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle puis lui saisit la gorge.

« Ne parle plus jamais de ma femme comme ça tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! » Dit-il d'un ton doucereux digne du professeur rogue.

« CHÉRI QUI EST AVEC TOI ? » cria Hermione d'en haut.

« UNE VIELLE AMIE MON CŒUR ! VENUE NOUS FÉLICITER ! NE T'EN FAIS PAS. »

Hermione avait senti au bas de son ventre que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle et Drago étaient liés, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle descende, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette courut s'habiller et descendit discrètement les escaliers. Elle écouta la conversation.

« Drago pourquoi t'accrocher à elle, elle finira par te plaquer… La roue tourne, on te l'a jamais dit ? »

« C'est faux ! » Dit Drago les larmes aux yeux. « Nous sommes mariés, heureux et nous avons une petite fille, pourquoi me quitterais t-elle ? »

« Parce que je ferais tout pour Drago… »

« Que t'ai-je fait ? »

« Nous étions fiancés l'oublies-tu ? Tu as renoncé à tout pour cette Sang de Bourbe, à l'argent, à l'honneur, à ta famille, à moi… »

« C'est faux ! »

« Tu sais bien que c'est vrai Dray… Pourquoi tu te voile la face ? »

Hermione voyant que son mari allait craquer décida à sortir de sa cachette.

« Mon ange tu nous présentes ? »

« Mais bien sûr mon amour. » Répondit Drago en passant sa main autour de la taille d'Hermione. « Jade , Hermione ma femme. Hermione, Jade mon… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jade avait repri.

« Son ex-fiancée… »

« Oh je vois… » Dit Hermione d'un air faussement surprit. Puis un sourire typique des Malefoy se peint sur son visage et elle regarda Drago dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je suppose que c'était arrangé ? »

« Oui ! Que vas-tu croire ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

« Oh je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas si mauvais goût… »Ajouta t-elle en riant.

La réplique n'avait évidemment pas plu à Jade qui était écarlate.

« Mais moi j'ai le sang pur… » Répliqua t-elle hautaine.

« Voyons s'il paraîtra aussi pur répandu sur le sol de mon salon » Répondit Hermione en saisissant sa baguette.

« Pff tu viens d'accoucher… Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Pathétique. »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » cria Hermione.

Jade vola dans le mur. Hermione se mit à rire.

« T'es trop nulle ma pauvre fille. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! DOLORIS ! »

Le sort heurta Hermione de plein fouet et elle poussa un seul cri avant de tomber au sol., Au même moment, le bébé se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Drago s'était approché de sa femme laissant la petite pleurer, le temps de voir l'état d'Hermione. Il la souleva et vit que son pantalon était couvert de sang. Il appela un elfe de maison tout en continuant de fixer Hermione et sa fille successivement. Lorsque l'elfe arriva il lui ordonna de s'occuper d'Hermione et d'appeler d'urgence un médicomage. L'elfe parti dans un 'pop' avec Hermione et quand Drago se tourna vers Jade, elle s'approchait dangereusement du berceau, sa baguette à la main. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort au bébé sans défense, ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle et une sorte de boule bleue se forma autour du berceau. Jade tenta un sort de désarmement et il lui fut renvoyé, elle fit donc un second séjour dans le mur alors que Drago regardait sa fille qui avait à présent l'air paisible.

« Une vraie Malefoy. » Murmura t-il

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son 'invitée' qu'il releva d'un geste sec et qu'il enferma dans une pièce du manoir, afin de pouvoir aller voir son épouse. Montant les marches quatre à quatre avec sa fille dans les bras, il arriva dans la chambre d'une Hermione plus blanche que jamais, avec, à ses côtés le médicomage qui traitait habituellement Drago.

« Mr Malefoy, votre femme a perdu du sang, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter plus que ça. Elle vient d'accoucher et devait perdre du sang pendant quelques jours mais avec ce sort, elle en a perdu une bonne partie. Il faut qu'elle se repose quelques jours. Vous devrez donc vous occupez du bébé. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Non merci, je sais à qui demander. Merci monsieur. » Dit Drago.

« De rien jeune homme… Veillez la bien. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je le ferais. »

…………………………………….

Hermione courait dans la maison, s'agitant frénétiquement.

« Drayyyyy ! Ils se marient ! C'est aujourd'huiiiiiiii ! »

« Je sais Mione… Je sais… »

Lilith avait maintenant 1 an et demi et marchait derrière sa mère aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« Harry va épouser Ginny ! » Cria Hermione en sautant dans les escaliers, mais elle glissa et les finit sur les fesses.

« HERMIONE ! JE DOIS TE RAPPELER QUE TU ES ENCEINTE DE 4 MOIS ! » DIT Drago d'un air excédé.

« Ouch… Oui je sais désolée. »

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » Demanda Drago le visage maintenant soucieux.

« Un peu mais ce n'est rien . »

« OK. » dit Drago en la relevant.

Lilith parvint enfin à les rejoindre et après avoir prit la petite dans ses bras Drago enclencha le Portoloin. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour la cérémonie qui se déroula sans incident. Ginny resplendissait plus que jamais et Harry avait un air parfaitement niais peint sur le visage.

À la fin de la journée, nos trois couples mariés et leurs enfants s'installèrent à une table pour partager leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Pansy et Ron avaient eu un petit garçon, Sirius, brun aux yeux bleus comme ceux de Ron. Âgé de maintenant 1 an, il jouait avec les jumeaux Potter, qui eux aussi avaient un an. Leurs noms paraissaient évidents, Lily et James… Roux aux yeux verts.

Après la guerre, tout s'était reconstruit et nos héros avaient réussi à se recréer une grande famille. D'autres sorciers avaient tenté de reprendre le flambeau après Voldemort, mais ils avaient pour le moment, tous étés neutralisés. Le monde sorcier était beaucoup plus sûr depuis la victoire d'Harry, mais Rome ne c'est pas faite en un jour... La discrimination continuait envers les enfants de moldus, bien que le mariage Malefoy Granger eût beaucoup changé les choses.

Après le décès de Dumbledore durant la bataille finale, il y avait 1 an de cela, juste avant l'accouchement des deux jeunes filles, la place de directeur de Poudlard avait été attribuée d'office à Harry, Qui à la surprise de tous était devenu ami avec Sévérus Rogue.

Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous sur leur passé, leur présent ou leur avenir, le silence s'était fait. Hermione se décida à prendre la parole :

« Je déclare que ce jour sera à présent dans notre grande famille un jour de fête ! Car dans quelques années, nos enfants rentreront à Poudlard en ce même jour ! Nous devons prêter serment de nous réunir chaque premier septembre ! » Dit-elle en riant.

À la surprise générale ce fut Drago qui réagit le premier.

« Je prête serment. » dit-il en levant la main.

Les autres l'imitèrent successivement puis Hermione se leva joyeusement et cria :

« Aller les mariés ! C'est la fête ! »

Ils posèrent donc leurs enfants dans le parc sorcier et allèrent se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

**FINI : Bon c'est la fin, mais il y aura un épilogue et puis plus tard peut-être la suite avec l'histoire des enfants… Enfin si vous le voulez ! Bé je vous embrasse tous et merci de suivre mes fics ! en passant par là allez voir la dernière ! allé bye !**


End file.
